compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Soppler
Soppler is the Pitiful Complien. It belongs to the Water and Passion Elements. It is not known to grow into or from anything. Appearance Soppler is a Complien with a large, stretchy face, resembling a sock puppet in shape and texture, which is primarily colored white, with the exception of its gray nose, small red button eye, and multicolor teeth. It has a long, pink body with purple diamond markings on the back, green circles on the sides, and olive green pectoral, dorsal, and tail fins. Information Years of evolution have given Soppler the downright pathetic appearance they are known to have today. With a sock-like face, bright pink colors, tiny eyes, and mismatched teeth, most other Compliens feel bad for Sopplers to some degree. However, looks can be deceiving, as Sopplers have actually become pretty decent predators because of this. Since so many other creatures feel sorry for Sopplers, they may come close and try to comfort it, or in some cases attempt to taunt it, figuring that it is every bit as pitiful as it appears. However, Sopplers have quick reflexes, and their flexible upper jaws allow them to quickly trap smaller Compliens inside their mouths and keep them as prey. As such, seaborne Compliens like Shoam and Lumigae often fall as prey towards the Soppler. Sopplers, despite being vicious predators however, are rarely portrayed as much in media. Even Compliens like Hamslammer, that while ferocious are known for being fairly peaceful and friendly under the right circumstances, seem to be played up as being far more threatening. The goofy appearance of Soppler only makes it appear more lovable to most, and plush toys of Soppler are often fairly common. This only makes Sopplers more threatening when encountered, as many are unaware that being near a Soppler is no laughing matter. Attempts to prove the true dangers of Sopplers have been attempted in the past, with rising frequency as of late, but the well-established public image is proving particularly difficult to take down. Sopplers rarely interact with one another outside of reproduction, and are largely independent creatures. However, in certain cases, a parenting Soppler will carry its prey in its mouth rather than eat it, chew it up a little, and feed it to its children. Young Sopplers have been observed studying their parents' hunting methods, which can differ between specimen, and occasionally, families of Sopplers can be connected by analyzing the methods of hunting they utilize. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Soppler here. Origin Some insights on Soppler's origins. Name Soppler is derived from "sock," "puppet," and "angler." Design Soppler's design is inspired by wolf-trap anglers, which are known for their distinctive upper jaws which can be moved to form a cage-like trap over the lower jaw. It is also inspired by sock puppets. Trivia *Earlier drafts of a wolf-trap angler creature included one with a beartrap for a mouth and one resembling a venus flytrap. However, ultimately the sock puppet version was the one CompliensCreator00 went for. *Some younger Compliens have developed extreme fears of them, This fear has become so common in babies, they have given it a name, Pitisockiphobia (PIT-E-SAW-CK-I-FOE-B-AH) or ¨Fear of Pity Socks¨. Category:Compliens Category:Water Element Category:Passion Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Ocean Compliens Category:Fish Compliens Category:Pink Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Carnivorous Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Uncommon Compliens